Desvendase o Passado de Serena
by Sailor Luna
Summary: Conheça o passado de Serena! EU SOU A SAILOR H! OK?


Esse é o meu segundo fanfiction, eu o criei a muito tempo, mas nesta manhã decidi por no papel uma história que falaria sobre o passado da Serena. Há muita coisa que só seria descoberto ao longo da primeira fase, mas finja que não sabe de nada. ESTE FANFICTION NÃO É UM FANFICTION ALEGRE, EM QUE TUDO SAI BEM E TODOS TERMINAM FELIZES.  
  
Desvenda-se o passado de Serena  
  
Capítulo 1: Nasce a futura governante da Terra  
  
Ikuko Tsukino estava para dar a luz a uma menina que, no futuro, seria a pessoa mais bondosa e carinhosa do mundo. Todos estavam felizes pelo nascimento da pequena criança que recebeu o nome de Serena. O pai se chamava Shun e era um jovem médico, amava a mulher e esta seria a sua primeira filha, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Ikuko se casou depois de se formar no 3º ano do colegial, ela trabalha em casa e tinha os cabelos e olhos azuis. - Oi. Como está hoje? – isto foi um dia depois do nascimento de Serena - Bem, parece que logo poderei sair deste hospital. - Que bom. E nossa filha? - Está bem também, o doutor disse que logo poderei vê-la de novo. - Isso é bom Ikuko. Estou doido para segurá-la no meu colo, até agora só a vi, não toquei nela ainda. - Está ansioso querido? – disse Ikuko sorrindo - Claro que sim. Quero ser o segundo a tocar na nossa filha. - Que pena, será no mínimo o 4º. Primeiro foi o médico, segundo eu e pelo menos uma enfermeira deve ter pegado nela. - Falo das pessoas de nossa família. - Haha!!!! Nesse momento alguém bate na porta: - Entre – disse Ikuko e o médico entrou segurando nos braços um pequeno bebê. - Olá, ela é uma ótima menina, quase não chorou. Eu até estranhei um pouco. - Ela está bem? - Sim, muito bem. Os dias e meses se passam rapidamente, Serena vai crescendo, ela começa a andar com 11 meses e já entende muita coisa que os adultos dizem (ela desenvolve mais rápido do que a maioria das crianças na idade dela), mas alguns meses depois de completar 1 ano, Shun recebe uma proposta de estudar na Alemanha e decide ir, porém ele ficaria lá por mais de 10 anos, talvez muito mais: - Ikuko, não acho certo você ficar sozinha este tempo todo e Serena precisa de um pai, ela não vai me ver por muito tempo. - Eu sei querido, além do quê, eu não gosto de você como pensava, era apenas uma menina, achei que era a pessoa que eu mais amava, mas é só um amigo mais do que especial. Serena escutava a conversa sem entender muita coisa, mas ela já sabia que talvez nunca mais veria o pai de novo. - Ikuko, proponho que nos separemos. - Sim, eu concordo. Assim 2 meses depois Shun parte para a Alemanha, ele prefere deixar Serena com Ikuko, pois ele sabia que ela cuidaria melhor de sua filha do que ele mesmo, Serena chora muito quando vê o pai ir embora: - Papai, aqui. – ela não fala direito - Serena, eu queria mais não posso mais, e você vai ficar com a mamãe. - Quelo fica com papai e mamãe. - Shun vá logo, ou a situação vai piorar para nossa filha. - Sim adeus Ikuko, tchau minha filhinha. – e ele dá um beijo nas duas – Se cuidem e Ikuko, já sabe meu telefone e meu endereço (não existia e-mail na época), me escreva de vez em quando. - Certo adeus Shun, escreve de vez em quando também. Serena olha o pai desaparecer e chora no colo da mãe. Depois de tudo 1 ano se passou e Serena já falava tudo, Ikuko tinha acabado de se casar com um jornalista chamado Kenji, mas Serena não queria Kenji e sim o seu pai de volta, Ikuko tentava fazê-la respeitar o novo marido, mas em vão, Serena era esperta e não se deixava levar pelo que a mãe dizia, em uma ocasião Kenji deu uma bronca nela por ela ter quebrado o controle da televisão e ela começou a chorar e bater com toda a sua força em Kenji, e doeu um bocado, Ikuko vê a cena e vai falar com Serena: - Serena, respeite o Kenji ele é seu pai agora. - Eu quero o meu papai antigo, esse é pior. - Você vai ter que acostumar com ele Serena, ele pode não ser o seu pai, mas é o meu marido e a senhorita vai ter que respeitá-lo. Serena sabia que quando a sua mãe a chamava de senhorita é por que tinha raiva dela e também pelo tom que ela usou, então Serena vai andando até um canto da sala e fica lá sentada sem falar nada. Demorou um bocado para Ikuko tirar Serena de lá. - Filha, eu sei o quanto é difícil para você ficar sem o seu pai, mas ele teve que ir embora, e agora Kenji se casou comigo e eu o amo muito, você não seria capaz de amá-lo, não como seu pai, Serena, mas sim como um novo amigo que vai cuidar de você. - Eu... quero... meu... papai. – disse ela entre soluços - Ah, minha filha – e elas se abraçam. 


End file.
